The present invention relates to a new and distinctive coriander (Coriandrum sativum) variety, designated CN CORI 6003. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis, definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possesses the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include improved flavor, increased stalk size and weight, higher seed yield, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Coriander (Coriandrum sativum), also known as cilantro, Chinese parsley or dhania, is an annual herb in the family Apiaceae. Coriander is native to regions spanning from southern Europe and northern Africa to southwestern Asia. Coriander was brought to the British colonies in North America in 1670, and was one of the first spices cultivated by early settlers.
Coriander is a soft plant growing to 50 cm (20 in) tall. The leaves are variable in shape, broadly lobed at the base of the plant, and slender and feathery higher on the flowering stems. The flowers are borne in small umbels, white or very pale pink, asymmetrical. The fruit is a globular, dry schizocarp 3-5 mm in diameter. The seeds are generally used as a spice or an added ingredient in other foods or recipes. Today there is an increasing demand for fresh cut coriander, which is used both in salads and traditional Asian recipes in the kitchen.
Coriander flowering is influenced by day length (long days) and high temperatures, so in commercial terms the production is more difficult in summer months, with bolting (premature flowering) the most common cause of crop loss. The crop cycle from sowing to harvest for leaf coriander can be as short as 45 days, so in practice growers sow every 3-4 days to minimise the risk of bolting and ensure continuity of supply. Slow bolting characteristic is therefore seen as the top priority for crop improvement.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.